Last Year
by Strawberri Sins
Summary: What once was,is no more. He sees love in anothers eyes. Will an old flame come back to ri[ apart what harry has finally found? HarryGinny.


I do not own Harry Potter. Or this song. 

The group of students sat in front of the fire in Gryffindor common room Harry, Ron ,Hermione, Neville ,Ginny and Luna had stopped by. 

They were exchanging presents as Harry opened a card from Cho. 

**** __

::flashback::

Last Christmas I gave you my heart 

It was Christmas morning at Hogwarts and Harry and Cho were sitting by the fire. Harry finally had enough courage to tell her how he felt about her. 

"I Love you Cho" He whispered in her ear as she sobbed on his shoulder about how this was her first Christmas without Cedric. She looked up. Her eyes glistening with tears. She wiped away the wetness and blinked a few times. 

"Oh ,Harry, That is so sweet" She hugged him.

****

  
But the very next day you gave it away - 

Harry woke up the day after Christmas and was the happiest he could ever be. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and prepared to meet Cho in the great hall. When he finished up he practically ran down the corridors to meet her. But he heard a murmuring. Coming from the broom closet. He opened it up thinking it was someone in trouble. But the only one in trouble was Harry. 

****

you gave it away 

It was Cho snogging with Draco Malfoy. How could she. Just yesterday he professed his love and the next day she is snogging his worst enemy?

**__**

::END FLASHBACK::

This year to save me from tears 

He snapped to attention and smiled to the person sitting across from him. Snuggling the stuffed owl he had gotten her for Christmas. He wanted to get her a real one, but she would not hear of it. He was sure she wouldn't make him cry.

****

  
I'll give it to someone special - special   
  
Ginny smiled at Harry and he knew she was his one and only. A special part of his life. He was glad he had decided to give her his heart. He opened up her present. It was a paper heart with the words "I Love You Harry Potter" "Love Ginny"

He smiled. She smiled. "Thank you so much Ginny. This is the best present ever."

"Well it had better me Harry Potter" She giggled. "Its all of my heart and half of my soul And its not cheap either." 

****

Once bitten and twice shy   
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye 

They all walked down to the great hall for breakfast. Cho was sitting At the small table for the ten students that had decided to stay. She was still as pretty as ever.

****

Tell me baby do you recognize me?   
Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me 

She looked up at him her eyes lingering on his hand which was clasped with Ginny's. 

She waved. "Hello" she cried out. Her eyes brimming with tears. 

Well, at least she still knew who he was. And she remembered what she did to me a year ago.

****

Happy Christmas 

"Happy Christmas Cho" Ginny smiled sweetly. 

"Yea ,Happy Christmas Cho" Harry said. Pulling Ginny close and wrapping his arms around her.   
**_::Flash Back::_**

  
**I wrapped it up and sent it with a note   
Saying I love you I meant it **

He remembered how he sent her a love letter Christmas night. In a big red box and a white silk ribbon. He really did love her. 

::**_End Flash Back::_**

He walked back to grab his cloak and saw her and the mistletoe at the same time. Cho and Harry closing in on it. 

****

  
Now I know what a fool I've been   
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again 

Cho tried to kiss him. 

"NO Cho" He stated firmly. He finally realized he would just be fooled again. And all he could do was say what he had wanted to say for a year. Feeling it pent up inside of him, he let it out. 

  
**Last Christmas I gave you my heart   
But the very next day you gave it away **

"Cho, Last year I gave you my love and then you turned around and dumped it flat on the ground for a stupid Malfoy.

****

  
This year to save me from tears   
I'll give it to someone special - special   


"But now I am glad because this year I wont have to worry about that happening because I have found someone who cares about me as much as I care about her."

"You don't think Ginny Weasley would leave you for Malfoy either?" She spat out angrily

"She doesn't really mean anything to you Harry." Cho stepped closer. 

****

A crowded room friends with tired eyes   
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice 

Harry turned around to notice all his friends were there including Ginny. He ran to her and hugged her. 

"Don't worry Ginny, that girl only thinks of herself. Don't believe a word she says. Her heart is colder than Malfoy's"

Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. 

****

My god! I thought you were someone to rely on   
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on 

Harry Turned around to see Cho scowling at Ginny. 

"Wow .I thought I knew you Cho. But I guess I was only good enough to cry on when you felt sad about Cedric."

  
**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart   
A girl under cover but you tore me apart **

The fallen couple just stared at each other. Both realizing something new about the other. **  
**

  
**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again   
**  
Harry watched Cho walk out of the room He looked down to the redhead in his arms. 

"I will never let her fool me again." He kissed her tenderly. "I Love you, Gin"

****

Last Christmas I gave you my heart   
But the very next day you gave it away -   
you gave it away 

Harry replayed last years scenes over in his head one last time. Making sure to push them so deep they would never return. 

****

This year to save me from tears   
I'll give it to someone special - special 

Him and Ginny danced in front of the fire as Fred and George played their wooden flutes. 

"Harry" She whispered. "you are very dear to me and very special. I won't be letting go of you so easily"

"Nor I you" He kissed her once more as they danced until the fire dwindled. 

Fin~

What do you thinks??  
  



End file.
